My Life in your Flippers
by Foxmur
Summary: One morning Julien awakens with a dreadful disease. When the penguins learn of Julien's troubles, they rely on Kowalski to cure him. The process of trust and hope travel through the two, and it ends in revealed love. KoJu. Rated for safety. Completed.


**My Life in your Flippers**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short.**

**Disclaimer-** _I do not now, nor have I ever owned or shared ownership with the television show '_Penguins of Madagascar'_, I only own the idea of this story and the plot behind it. Enjoy. ~Fox.._

**Note-** _This will contain KoJu. You have been warned._

_Julien _**POV**-

I just woke up. I don't know why but all of a sudden I'm feeling very awful. I'm dizzy, my body is burning, I can't find it very possible to get up from my bed. I have never felt so much pain, I can't understand what's wrong. I slowly got out of my bed, my head giving me an awful rumble as I moved out of it and stood up. I'm very dizzy, I can barely stand up how I am right now, surely Maurice will find me and take a look. I walked slowly towards the open doorway into the relaxation room, or living room as the humans call it.

I saw Maurice over by the Kitchen, making some breakfast most likely. My stomach was aching and I didn't want anything to eat, I felt like I was going to get sick. I stumbled over to the couch and laid down. I closed my eyes for a second and felt a grasp on my feet. I opened them and it was Mort. I wanted to kick him off and tell him again to not touch the feet, but I was so exhausted and in pain that I couldn't find the energy to do so. I felt him grab off. "King Julien, are you okay? You did not ask me to get off of your feet" I heard Mort ask, but I couldn't find the strength to respond.

"..Julien" I heard again, im about to faint, oh Sky Spirits no. I got up from the couch as quick as I could, trying to ignore the pain. I didn't want to accept the fact that I could be ill. I dragged myself over to the wall, and leaned on it for support. What is going on? I opened my eyes again from a long blink to see Maurice and Mort staring at me. Their voices were faint and they looked worried, I can't let them know im sick, they'll try to get me to lay back down. Im afraid to go back to sleep, I don't want to be ill and asleep because sometimes you don't come out if it is that serious.

"King Julien!" I heard Maurice shout. "Ah! What is with the yelling! I cannot take this loudness" I replied angrilly. They looked to each other. "King Julien, are you alright? You look as if you drank from a swamp" Maurice compared. I felt ill, I can't believe Maurice would be foolish enough to say something to make me feel worse. Oh wait, he doesn't know if I feel sick or not. "W-what are you talking about Maurice.. I am a healthy and happy lemur-king" I tried. It was hard to smile and move how I usually would, I don't think it worked.

"A-are you sure your alright? You appear quite awful today" he implied. Great, make me feel worse why don't you. It's bad enough im probably holding a disease, but getting the idea that im not beautiful is the bottom line of sadness for me. Still, their my royal subjects, and I don't want them to learn of my illness.I could feel my vision darken by the second. "No Maurice, I am fine, please leave me be. I just wish to get some rest" I ordered. Please just leave me alone, I don't want to pass out in front of you. Just go, go!

"Ok King Julien, but holler if you need anything" I faintly heard Maurice tell me. I could barely tell that he was the one who said it, but no matter, I don't want to pass out in front of them. I didn't even want to try and reply, I just had to hide the fact that I wasn't doing so well. I made a few slow steps and I could feel myself trip over my own legs. My eyes were bothering me so much right now, I could barely see due to the possibility that I'll pass out, and my dizziness was of no help either. I looked up and saw I had barely taken five steps. How humiliating, im ready to faint and I haven't even gotten to my room yet. Are they still watching me? No matter, I really need to get back to my room. Another step and I could feel my stomach churning even worse. I can't take it anymore! I dropped myself to the floor and I could feel my eyes shut tight, I was out.

_Maurice _**POV**-

I watched as King Julien dropped to the ground, it wasn't a pretty sight. Why would he lie and say he was fine? Is he afraid we'll worry or something? I can't think about this right now, I need help. "Mort, go find someone that can help Julien! I'll watch over him while you do so" I ordered him. He nodded and I could hear him climb up the ladder very quickly. I rushed over to Julien's body. I quickly flipped him over on his back so I could see if he was awake. Nope, he was completely out.

"Uhh, King Julien, please wake up!" I spoke aloud. I heard him take a very short breath. Please Julien don't be sick! I placed my head where his heart would be. It was still beating, but very rapidly. Mort where are you! Find someone to help, we can't leave a brother behind! I pushed into his chest several times to try and wake him up. All I got were a couple groans. Wake up you fool! What's wrong Julien? I saw that a couple tears fell out of my eyes and onto his chest. I wiped my eyes to stop myself. Please King Julien, wake up, wake up!

_Kowalski _**POV**-

I was with Skipper, Private and Rico doing our daily warm-ups. I wiped my forehead with my flipper from some sweat. It was a bit hot out. "Alright boys, relax" I heard Skipper instruct. I sat onto the concrete and heard Private sit beside me. I heard Rico waddling over to the water and dive in. I'm not in the mood for something to drink, I just need to lie down. I took a couple breaths. "Kowalski, are you alright?" I heard Skipper ask me. "I believe so, the weather is probably just making me lose some of my body heat" I replied. "Your performance was a bit more improved then usual, but I don't want you to hurt yourself soldier, tomorrow I advise you give in what you normally could, give in enough that wont hurt you, understood?" "Crystal Clear Sir" I replied.

I closed my eyes for a second and heard someone yelling, a very high voice and it was coming from the lemur's habitat. I opened them back up and it was Mort, terrified as can be. "Penguins! Please help! King Julien is hurt!" i heard him yell. I looked at Skipper and he sighed. "Move out men!" He ordered. I got up and we quickly made our way over to Mort. "Mort, what seems to be the problem?" I heard Private ask him. "King Julien fell on his face and Maurice told me to find help" He replied. We all quickly rushed over to the Lemur Habitat and went into the underground quarters. I saw Maurice kneeling on the ground, crying a bit and talking to a passed-out Julien on the ground. "Kowalski, analysis" I heard Skipper tell me. I watched for a second. "..It seems that Julien has fainted and Maurice is trying to wake him up" I replied.

We waddled over to the two. I watched as Maurice looked up at us, wiping his eyes. "Lemur, whats wrong?" Skipper asked Maurice. "King Julien just passed out and I can't get him to wake up!" He shouted. I knelled down to Julien's body. I grabbed his paw and felt for a pulse. Alright, he's still here. I placed my head by his heart. An unhealthy beat to it. I looked up to Skipper. "Julien is still alive, however he needs immediate medical attention" I announced. Skipper turned his head as I said that. "Maurice, would you mind if we took Julien?" Skipper asked. "It's for his safety, take him" He replied. We all nodded and I grabbed Julien along with Rico and Private, Skipper was going to instruct us with how to get it to the headquarters easily.

We waddled over with Julien in our arms to the hallway that connected our bases. Skipper opened the door and we carefully carried Julien through the hallway. Soon enough we made it back to the headquarters and we laid Julien down onto the operating table. "Kowalski, do your stuff" Skipper told me as I began to test Julien. I heard them climb up the ladder and I was alone with Julien. I looked down at him, he looked very uncomfortable. "If you can hear me Julien, I promise you that this will not just help you, but it will not hurt at all" I Spoke. I wonder if he can even detect that im speaking. Probably not, he looks like he's completely out of it. I put on my medical gloves and began to operate.

_Julien _**POV**-

I awoke some time later, where was I? I still don't feel well, but a bit better. I looked around to see a penguin working on a table, Kowalski. "K-Kowalski? Why is it that I am here?" I spoke, I could hear and feel the pain in my throat. He looked up from the table and over to me. "Ah, I knew you weren't dead" He replied. What does he mean? Was I going to die? "What is it that you mean Kowalski? Is my sickness really that bad?" I asked him. I saw him look down. "Sadly, yes Julien, it seems you've picked up some terrible disease, I haven't quite figured out the reason of the effects yet, but I do know that you wont die..today". I wont die today? I could die tomorrow! I sobbed a bit.

"No no no no no, I do not want to die! Please Kowalski please be telling me that I will not die!" I begged. He looked up from the ground. "..Julien, as I said I know you wont die today, but I still haven't learned what has caused this infection nor have I learned what will become of you after, we can only hope". I put my eyes in my paws. I don't want to die! I haven't lived long enough! I haven't even experienced love, and I'm still young! I don't want to die young! I felt a flipper on my shoulder. "..But Julien, I do know that death is highly unlikely, that theory is just what had slightly come to mind, I know for a fact that you should be ok, because I'm here, and I will do all that I can to make sure you get cured". I wiped by eyes and nodded.

"Now Julien, I'm going to suggest that you get some rest, it'll help the sickness die down for a while". Sleep? I just woke up from who knows how long! "I know you find it strange to go back to sleep after being out for a day, but it's very important you trust me on this". I was out for a day? Surely thats an joke. I sighed, knowing Kowalski was right. I laid back down and closed my eyes, preparing for whatever could come next.

_Kowalski _**POV**-

It was hard to tell Julien that, but I am a penguin of honesty, and science. I'm surprised he didn't fight me back for a chance to even eat, but I guess the sickness is really bringing him down. I wonder if he knows that I really am trying, I hope so because I figure he hates the idea that I'm helping him, but I want to help him, because I find him to be a good, not what Skipper thinks. I figure Skipper finds Julien a bother to the zoo and maybe wants him out, but I think Julien is a great addition to the zoo, hes funny and brings out the party in everyone, I think I even like him. But no matter to that, I have to concentrate.

I've been working on figuring out this disease or whatever Julien has for almost a day and a half, yesterday is when I started working and it was nighttime of today, and still no leads! Surely there's got to be some way to find out whats wrong. His heart-rate is above normal, his temperature is above forty degrees Celsius and now I need to find some clues soon before he gets worse. This disease he has is seriously a nightmare, and I'm surprised I can barely get any information past that.

I sighed from my lack of logic and thought, what might he have done to make this happen? I already was told he just woke up and was feeling unwell, was he up late the night before? Did he eat something? Was he partying? No, we would have been awake if he was. All I can decide on is to scan his body for any infected organs. I waddled back over to the operation table and pulled the X-Ray camera out of the holder on the wall and put on my goggles, safety first. I turned on the machine and returned to the computer, and scanned the analysis made.

_Julien _**POV**-

I just woke up, I still feel awful and I'm starving. Am I still in the penguins habitat? Yep, that's not good. I hope Kowalski was able to find out what's wrong with me, I don't like the idea that I could spread a disease, that is if I haven't already. The only good thing I can think about is that I'm still alive, last night I can remember being terrified to go to sleep, I don't like being scared, I've never been scared before and now that I know I could possibly die isn't making me want to frolic in a meadow. In fact, I would be fantastic if I could have a kings breakfast.

I got up from the table, regaining my balance from not walking for several days. Well, at least I'm not dizzy anymore, that was what was getting to my stomach. I'm glad my headaches gone down too, but the only thing bothering me is my throat, and my stomach but that's just me wanting a meal to enjoy. I slowly made my way over to the ladder, seeing it was wide open with the bright sun in the sky. I guess that makes me feel a bit better. I slowly climbed up the ladder, with little strength. I popped my head out of the hole to see that Kowalski was out here. "Kowalski?" I called out. He jumped and turned to me. "Oh, Julien, how are you feeling?" He asked me. "Well, If I am to be honest, my head is feeling a lot better, and I am not finding it difficult to walk or keep balance anymore, but my throat is bothering me so badly, and I can not take it." I replied back. He nodded through the whole thing as if it was important to know, was it?

"You know, It's been about two days since you last woke up". Again? That explains why im so hungry, Is it even healthy to go so long without food? "..and I've tested some more on your disease". Oh no, I don't want it to be something bad to hear. "Go ahead" I gulped. "Well, I learned that your brain and lungs are a passing health condition, as the same for your heart and kidneys. But I have a question to ask you Julien, Do your remember what you were doing the night before you got sick?". I remember I was doing what I normally would do during the day, be a king and order around Maurice and Mort.

I remember I was in my throne that night. "I know that I had stayed up a bit late that night, I was relaxing in my throne, and I was enjoying one of my smoothies.." "What was in your smoothie?" He interrupted me. How rude. "Well, I remember I just had Maurice make me one that surprised me, I did not ask for a specific type, I was just happy when I got it". "You don't remember what it tasted like?". It was disgusting thats all I can remember, I threw it out somewhere randomly. "It was disgusting!". All of this talk is making my stomach ache, I really want to eat something. He thought for a moment. "Do you know if you've been bitten by anything lately?". "No, I have not been bitten by anything bug-like in all of my life". "How about another animal?". "No, not since Madagascar". He was nodding through our conversation.

He waddled towards me and I saw him motion for me to go back down. I went down-him behind me- and walked over to the Kitchen, hoping that's where he was taking me. I watched him waddle over to the refrigerator. "Is there anything I can make you Julien? I'm sure your starving!". That made me smile. Food, Finally! "Yes, I am, thank you. I would like anything that is for me, surprise me" I replied. I was feeling better but I still felt unbelievably sick, it was hard for me to think of something to eat, better to just have Kowalski make me something that would satisfy my needs, such a sweet penguin.

I sat at the table and watched him grab some eggs and some meat. I'm not one for eating another animal, even if its been cut up and processed into meat, but I'm starving and my usual fruity meals won't cut it. "Maurice has come over a couple times to see if you were feeling well, I didn't let him stay long because I thought it'd be best if you were able to get some rest without interruptions, you are doing well for someone holding a disease you know?". Well, I'll try to take that as a compliment. "Thanks, It is very hard to do as I would do before". He nodded and began to make breakfast, it was breakfast right?

_Kowalski _**POV**-

Julien was doing a very fine job at waiting for me to finish the meal. I know it wasn't much but that's all Skipper had put in for Julien, the rest was mostly fish and milk. I wish I could somehow make a more delicate meal for him, he looks so hurt and hungry in his stomach. I heard him cough a couple times while I was finishing up, it sounded pretty severe at that. I hope he's ok. My goodness my soft side is really coming out. Macho, I'm a man, Monster trucks.

I got a plate and put the three eggs and five strips of bacon onto the plate, It's a bit embarrassing to serve him something little like that, normally it would be enough but he hasn't eaten in about four or five days, so I'm sure he'd need more than that, but sadly I'll have to make that hold. I hope he isn't going to get mad. I placed the plate in front of him and in milliseconds he began to eat. Funny, the way he eats looks like Rico when he returns the items he has to his stomach, I wonder why he decides to do that. "Thank you very much Kowalski, you are a very caring friend, and I could not survive if you were not here with me right now" I heard him tell me, he was already done with his breakfast, and he was patting his stomach. "It's no trouble at all, no matter who it is I'm the one who'll be the savior".

A short bit of silence from our mouths and a couple pats on Julien's stomach could be heard. "Just so you know Julien, I'm going to have you stay here for some time longer so you can recover from your sickness" "That is fine by me, I am actually liking it here, with you". I blushed lightly. He's very handsome, even if sick. "Why did you not eat?" He asked me. "Oh, I'm not finding the ability to eat after preforming the morning routine. Skipper is very strict when it comes to the morning exercises and I'm quite exhausted after them" "Then why do you not show him who is the boss? You are a much better leader then the bossy penguin". Me? As leader? Science didn't inform me of that ability, I've always figured it best for Skipper to remain as he has been given.

"I'm not so sure about that Julien, that go's beyond our universe, it's very difficult to be a leader and I don't think I have the strength or the leadership to do so". He was nodding. I'm sure he's probably stable to go for a short walk, the sun it out and giving off energy, maybe that'd help Julien feel better, that is if he's still under the sickness. "Julien, do you think you'd want to go out for a walk? It's very glamorous and safe out, the humans won't be arriving for a good 2:40 hours" "240 hours!" "Oh no, excuse me, I meant four hours". "Oh, I was going to say, are you sure that I will not get worse?". No, I'm not sure, but what's a little breezy weather ever done to someone? "I'm sure it's fine Julien, and if anything happens I'll be there to make sure your safe". I saw him blush. I could feel myself do the same. "C'mon, let's get up the ladder". I said through my affection.

_Julien _**POV**-

I felt Kowalski grab my paw. I blushed harder. He was making me feel happy through my sickness, maybe a little sunshine will make my illness go down. We climbed up the ladder and we made ourselves over to the walkways. It was really pretty out, and I couldn't believe how beautiful things looked after being out of the sun for so long, It's just not my thing. I hope the Sky Spirits aren't mad at me for not praying, I'm sure they know I wasn't capable of doing so. "So, how are you doing?" I heard Kowalski ask me.

"I am alright, I am a little dizzy but I can handle it". I was dizzy, in fact It didn't even start until we got out of the little base they have. I hope I can deal with it, I haven't been out for so long I want to be able to enjoy it. I looked around and their were birds chirping, I could hear squirrels moving in the trees, it was so fun to be outside, I really missed it! I just realized that I wasn't wearing my crown, but no matter, I have spares. I looked forward and I saw Marlene waving from her habitat. "Hey guys what's up? You feeling better Julien?". She knew? I thought only my fellow lemurs and the penguins knew. "I am fine, I am still feeling a bit sick but I am alright, how are you?". I've been so mean to some of the others, I feel it's right to turn that around in case I get any sicker. "I'm great! I was a bit worried about your safety cause' we don't want to lose you, but it's great to see your doing better". I'm glad someone other than Kowalski cares. I'm sure there are others but I just havent thought about it.

"Thank you, that makes me feel better" I replied back, she and Kowalski were making my heart dance right now, or is that my sickness? I'm going with the first option. She grinned and waved goodbye. I'm a little sad she's gone, I've never felt such acceptance from her and I just got what I did, it was great to feel it but I wish it would last, oh well, I still have Kowalski right? Where is Kowalski? Why is it getting dark out? I thought it was about noon. Oh no, don't tell me.. please not again!

_Kowalski _**POV**-

I watched as Julien was falling backwards and I quickly jumped behind him to make sure he wouldn't fall. I knew this wasn't a good idea, it isn't good to keep him out for so long, is he getting sick from the outdoors because he was doing perfectly fine when we were back at the headquarters. I lifted him into my arms and quickly made my way back to the base, I don't want Julien to get hurt. I looked at him in my arms, he was moaning from pain and that isn't good, I need to hurry!

Good, I'm back at base. I laid Julien back onto the operation table and watched as he turned in discomfort. I grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over his face, luckily his muzzle was able to fit on this large mask. I watched as he coughed a couple times and his eyes shot open, what just happened! "Julien, are you alright?". A couple coughs. "N-No, I am not, what just happened?". "Well, we were out on that walk and you just lost your oxygen levels and went out on me". I watched as he sat up, keeping the mask on and placing his chin in his paws. "Maybe the pollen levels are high today, I'm sure I can figure that out. But if I'm going to be able to give you an antidote, your going to have to receive a dose from a shot".

"That is ok, I am tough and I can take a needle". I nodded and grabbed a needle from the cabinet. I waddled over to the medicine table and grabbed a bottle filled with some pollen-resistant medicine. I'm still unsure of how Skipper found these medicines, he always kept it 'Classified'. Strange, for medicine? No matter. I twisted the cap off of the needle and poured in some of the antidote. I closed the bottle and put the needle cap back on and waddled back over to Julien. I watched as Julien placed his arm out and I positioned the needle onto the higher part. I watched Julien sit there nervously, and I injected the fluid.

_Julien _**POV**-

This stuff he's putting in me, what is it? It kind of burns, ouch. Is this supposed to cure me or is this supposed to hurt me! I'm not liking this liquid travel through my body at all, please make it stop! I opened my eyes and Kowalski pulled the needle out, I saw a couple drips of blood come out of me. Ugh, I hate seeing my innards, it makes me want to vomit. I like to see myself looking handsome and ready for anything, and this blood is making me look like I was in a fight. Kowalski put a band-aid where the blood was and the pain I had from the needle went down after a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry that took so long, but that was a more.. extreme antidote, I do think it's best that you lie back down though Julien, the effects of the fluids could make you worse if you stay awake. I know we both don't want to see that happen". I nodded, and laid back into the pillow. Strangely sleeping on a cold table was getting pretty decent, But I miss my old bed.

"Kowalski?" I called out. He looked at my face. "Yes Julien?". "When will I wake up again?". I really want to know, I don't want to go into a coma. "Well, depending on the person, or lemur, it may be another eight to fourteen hours". How long is that away? "What time is it now?" I asked him. He looked over to a clock on the wall. "Precisely One Twenty Two. You should wake up around Nine Thirty, latest is One Thirty, is that ok?". I nodded. "Yes, as long as you are here to keep me safe". I saw him blush and I grinned lightly. I wanted to kiss him but I knew I needed to sleep, it's for the better. "One more thing Kowalski.." I spoke with my eyes closed.

"..and what is that Julien?". "How long will I be wearing this silly mask?". "Until you wake up, I may be able to take it off in a couple hours depending on your situation". "Oh, ok. Will you be here when I wake up?". "..right by your side". I smiled and closed my eyes tight. I know he won't lie to me, or break a promise, we're practicly in a relationship now, well, at least I hope. No matter for now, I'll be with him in my dreams.

_Kowalski _**POV**-

I waddled up to the ladder and climbed up. I looked outside and it was now cloudy out, in fact it got a bit colder and it looked as if it was about to rain. I closed the manhole and sat by the water, placing my head in my flippers, and began to cry. I didn't want to lie to Julien but it was the right thing to do, I hope that when he wakes up.. if he wakes up.. he won't be mad. I had to lie and give him a different medicine. I know what's wrong with him and the only way he can be cured is if he takes what I gave him, but the worse thing about the cure is that it sometimes kills the people it's given to. In fact it's a Seventy percent chance they wont make it out alive. But I had to take a chance, I want to be able to see Julien alive and well again.

I know what will happen first in the process, Julien will start to have some of the dreams he's always wanted, because during the sleep process it'll make him superior while under a sleeping state, second will be that it will cure the disease he has, which is so rare and uncommon that it doesn't even have a name. I want to know what happens during the third phase but I haven't tested out the antidote on someone yet, other than Julien. But I do know that the fourth and final phase is when, depending on his body stable-ability, it will decide when he will come back to earth, awake.

If he has an extremely healthy body it could be as quick as a day, if it's moderate in which how I think it could take a week. If it's slightly bad it could take a half to full year. If it's in a near death state he wont ever wake up, at least for five or more years. I hope it doesn't do that, I want to have Julien. No, I NEED to have Julien. But, I can only wait. I wiped another tear and felt the rain pour on me, showing me of what I've just done.

_Julien _**POV**-

I was awake! Thank you Sky Spirits that I'm not dead, or am I? I think I'm awake, It certainly feels real. I saw as a bunch of white and fluffy clouds were floating around me, and I looked forward and I saw Kowalski. "Kowalski!". I screamed. "Julien! I've missed you!". I grabbed onto Kowalski and hugged him, It feels like I've hugged him before and It feels as if it's been so long. "Are you ok? You've been gone for so long". "I was gone? I know I was asleep for the time you said but I'm back! So why aren't we in the headquarters? I feel like my old, happy, kingly-self!". I saw Kowalski frown.

"Oh, you don't know. Your in a dream state Julien, and I'm here, at your side as I said I would be. I'm going to spend the time we have together until you wake up". Wait, so I'm in a dream? Well, I have Kowalski so at least it's a happy dream. Is it the real Kowalski or is it an imaginative one? No matter, either one will make me happy. I grabbed his flipper in my paw and we walked how we did earlier today, through the zoo. We saw all of the other zoo animals waving hello to us, even the three other penguins. I smiled as we had been holding hands for what felt like forever. And then, I saw a sunset. I brought Kowalski over to the view of the sun and we sat on the cloud.

"This is really beautiful" said Kowalski. "Not as much as you". He smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder. The sun was really pretty, it was orange as it would look when going down, there were rose petals flying through the sky, the black night had begun behind us. It was perfect. I looked to Kowalski, sparkles in his eyes. I grinned and leaned in for a kiss, surprising Kowalski. I felt him move his flippers around on my back and this felt amazing, it was strange to be kissing someone I've only liked for about a week but it felt amazing! I've always loved Kowalski and I can't deny it. I want this to stay forever, but I want to be able to see his handsome face again. I pulled back and he grinned lightly. I laid back onto the grass and he did the same. We held one another and we drifted off into sleep. This was a perfect dream.

_Kowalski _**POV**-

I sat beside Julien, it's been a month since I gave him that dose, and I'm starting to lose hope. I sobbed lightly and felt a flipper on my shoulder. "Don't worry Kowalski, I'm sure he'll be back to normal one day". It was Private, I'm glad it was him other than Skipper or Rico, Private was the most caring and had a better intelligence level at love and friendship than I was, so it was best to have him help me feel better. "I know you liked him, but you just gotta' move on, or think of something else until he's back". Move on, MOVE ON! I can't move on! I love him, and I promised him I'd be here when he wakes up. "I..I need some time alone Private..". I heard him bob his head and exit up the ladder. I put my flipper onto Julien's paw. "Oh, I wish I could have you back. I felt like we had a connection".

I placed my head onto his neck and sobbed. I know he's still alive, it's just that he isn't 'alive'. "I know your still alive Julien.. and if you can hear me, I love you". I closed my eyes, and held onto Julien. I've never felt such affection towards anything, not even Jiggles! But I could feel the elements between Julien and I, I know how it would be right now and I want it to be as I do, but your gone, and I can only wait until you come back. I sobbed lightly for a bit longer, and fell asleep, as I have for the last couple days.

_Julien _**POV**-

I opened my eyes, this wasn't my usual dream I've been having for the long while I have, I was back in the penguins base! And Kowalski was beside me like he said he would be! And I'm not sick anymore! At least I feel.. I patted Kowalski's back a couple times and he looked up. "No, your just a dream, I know your not back yet". I know it's not a dream again! If it was I'd be in the clouds where I was. "Kowalski? I'm not a dream, it is I, King Julien!". I saw his eyes shoot open. "Y-you mean, your really back! It's been a month since I gave you the antidote!". "A month? You said I would wake up after eight or so hours, why would you lie to me!". It sure did feel bad to be lied to after being gone for so long.

"I didn't want to lie, I just did it so you could get cured.. I'm so sorry Julien". I saw he looked to his legs, he truly was, I'm not mad at him, he saved my life! "Kowalski, I'm not upset, I'm glad you lied, because if you were telling the truth I wouldn't of had the dreams I did, and I would of probably still been sick". He nodded and looked back up to me. He wiped his eyes. "..So, your feeling alright?". "Fantastic! I have never felt so alive!". I sat up and looked at him. He looked as if he was crying, was I really gone that long?

"Why were you crying Kowalski? Didn't you know I would come back?". "I did, but I didn't know when". I blushed lightly. He was crying because he thought I wasn't going to be back. "..You know, my dreams were very interesting" I told him. "Oh..were they? Lot's of girls dancing with you?" He asked doubtfully. "No, It.. was you.. and I.. we were in a happy relationship through each scenario I was in, we were married in some, in some we had romantic kisses by the beach and by sunsets, in fact in one you made a machine that turned me into a woman and I got pregnant". He laughed softly. That was a funny one, but it did feel funny to be a woman too.

"Were they nightmares?". Why would he think that's a nightmare? "No, they were the best dreams I could ever have, because they let me show my affection towards you, I never really thought about you too much until you started to take care of me, and I started to like you as we went through the beginning". I smiled as he blushed with me. "So, do you want to make some of those dreams real?" He asked me. I opened my eyes wide and smiled. I jumped into his lap and kissed him. It felt just as if did in the dream, perfect. I pulled out after several seconds and looked at his face as he smiled. I smiled back. Suddenly, I heard a growling. "Is there anything to eat?".

**~Fin..**

**P.S. Share your opinion by reviewing! Anything wrong with the story to you please PM. Thank you all a lot and I hope you enjoyed! ~Fox..**


End file.
